


One Last Chance to Say Goodbye

by confessorlove



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Book: Catching Fire, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Goodbyes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confessorlove/pseuds/confessorlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their last Sunday before the reaping for the Quarter Quell, Katniss and Gale are forced to say goodbye.  The problem is neither of them wants to.  There is too much left unsaid and neither of them wants to waste another moment together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Chance to Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for one of my very best friends. It's her birthday present and I sincerely hope she loves it. That said I never intended for this to get so long. It was supposed to just be short and to the point but both my muse and my feels ran away with me. Hopefully this turned out well regardless.

Ever since Katniss returned from the arena, Sundays were her favorite day of the week. During the week she filled her days with pointless routines but that was before the Quarter Quell was called. She was going back in the arena no matter what. There was only one female victor from District Twelve. She wasn’t coming back this time and Katniss had made peace with it. Most days she, Peeta, and Haymitch were training their minds and bodies for the possibility of life back in the arena. It was exhausting but Katniss excelled at most things she attempted. That was a relief at least. Maybe she would survive long enough to see Peeta to the end, however there were people who wanted and needed her to come back. Unfortunately Katniss didn’t think she would. Her mother needed her. Prim needed her and Gale needed her. Gale. He was the one who was always there for her no matter what happened. That wasn’t Peeta, it was Gale.

Despite the awkwardness that their relationship had developed since her time in the arena, he was still the one she could go to for anything. He was helping them train on his Sundays and for that Katniss had never been more grateful. Things were better now, even if their ability to slip into their woods for a few hours had been stripped away by the electric fence as easily as the façade of a platonic relationship had been shattered by a mere kiss. Katniss had thought about it a lot since President Snow’s visit and even more since Gale’s whipping. Her feelings were confusing and she felt lost. The one thing she was certain of though was how important he was. The idea of living a life without Gale was almost unbearable. That was why she tried so hard on the Victory Tour to make everyone believe she was helplessly in love with Peeta. It was all because of Gale. She had to protect him.

As the sunlight filtered through the window Katniss sighed and ran her fingers through her hair before rising. The reaping was only a few short days away and then she’d be whisked away to the Capitol, never to see her home again. Peeta and Haymitch both agreed that this Sunday, her last with Gale, there would be no training. She could have a little taste of normalcy like things used to be. It was just Gale and her, just like it had always been. Of course they couldn’t slip under the fence and out into their woods but this would do. It had to. It was all they would have. She had to take this time to say goodbye.

Quietly she dressed and combed out her hair, the dark strands seeming brighter with the morning light filtering through the window. Katniss braided her hair back in her typical fashion before facing herself in the mirror. She wasn’t the girl on fire. She wasn’t the victor. She was just Katniss of District Twelve, Gale’s Katniss. This was how things were before the reaping, before the Games, and before the Capitol took over her life. She missed that normalcy more than anything about her old life. It was impossible to get back but that didn’t stop her for wishing and dreaming, even if it was foolish.

Katniss slipped into the kitchen and filled her game bag with food for them to share while they were saying their goodbyes. She didn’t want to leave him but the Capitol wasn’t giving her much of a choice. With a soft sigh she tugged on the end of her braid and slung her game bag over her shoulder before slipping from the house before her family stopped her. The house was suffocating and only once she was outside, in the early morning breeze, could Katniss feel like she could finally breathe. The road from the Victor’s Village was empty as usual but Katniss barely seemed to notice. She liked the solitude since soon she would be thrown back into the spotlight. There was only one person, besides her father, that she ever liked sharing her solitude with and that was Gale. They could be together and still the quietness would be overwhelming. They didn’t need words to convey emotions and thoughts. They just knew. It was instinct pure and simple. A mere glance told her everything she needed to know. That was why the fit together so perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle. Explaining it was just impossible to anyone who didn’t truly understand. No one did so it was always just the two of them. Katniss didn’t mind though; she liked it better that way.

It was easy for her to tune out the world as she walked through the town back to the Seam and her house. That was where she felt the most at home. It was her childhood, all her memories, and her life before the Games. Living in those moments was all she had left. The Capitol couldn’t strip them away no matter what else they managed to do to her. The walk back to her home was natural, instinct, and routine. Katniss barely had to think and her feet just guided her to the place where she hoped Gale was already waiting. They made these plans the week previously and she was glad. Even though it was killing her inside to know she had to say goodbye to Gale, it was too late to run now. They could have months ago but they didn’t and now the price for that choice had come due.

When her gaze fell on the familiar house Katniss felt a welcome sense of relief wash over her. All the worries and pressures of the coming days seemed to simply melt away. Tentatively she pushed open the door and stepped across the threshold. Everything was dull and slightly dusty from her family’s time living in the Victor’s Village since on her brief trips back to the Seam she never really bothered to clean. It was home regardless of the condition.

Katniss released a slightly disappointed sigh when she noticed Gale wasn’t waiting for her but quickly she shrugged it off. Her fingertips brushed through the remnants of coal dust that coated parts of their home and nostalgia swept her away. The coal dust was always there in her memories, both good and bad. Now she was leaving them behind as well for the sparkling Capitol and her death. Softly a sigh fell from her lips before she dropped her bag to the floor and walked over towards the small hearth. Everything about being here made her feel a little more relaxed. Beside the hearth Katniss knelt to rummage around in her bag before finding a match, striking it, and lighting the kindling in the hearth. As the flames sprung to life and the light flickered in all corners of the room, the small home she had grown up in seemed more welcoming than it had only moments ago. She didn’t care that outside the summer warmth made the small fire all but redundant. It made her feel more at home.

The sound of footsteps soon drew her from her thoughts and she instantly knew who they belonged to. She turned back towards the door and smiled. For someone so tall Gale’s steps were impressively quiet. All the years of tracking prey through the woods had stolen it’s way into his everyday behavior. Any apprehension she had previously about this meeting instantly vanished. Katniss couldn’t have been happier about that. All she wanted was to stay with him and avoid the arena but it was impossible. “Hey Catnip,” he murmured softly while she looked up at him. There was a twinge of sadness in his eyes but Gale managed to cover it well. Had she not known him as well as she did, Katniss probably would never have noticed. 

“Gale,” she replied with a smile as he sat down next to her before the hearth. The day was relatively warm but they didn’t mind. For some reason the flickering flames helped calm her instantly. They started with a spark just like the rebellion that President Snow was so afraid of; however, Katniss wasn’t afraid of these. They took on a life of their own and danced before her. It was soothing in ways that others may never fully understand.

He wrapped his strong arms around her before she could say anymore and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. With her eyes closed Katniss was able to pretend the world didn’t exist. Nothing mattered except the two of them. The Capitol wasn’t a constant threat and they could just be left in peace. She inhaled his scent deeply and smiled against his shoulder as the scent of oranges filled her nose. It was the same as the day he first kissed her. In her mind Katniss was back there in a moment, reliving the memory so strong that the mere scent of oranges on his skin seemed to trigger it. She could almost feel his phantom kisses against her lips while he lovingly stroked the back of her hair. They didn’t need words in that moment and Katniss was grateful for it. She honestly didn’t know if her voice would work.

For a few moments she just sat there wrapped up in his arms before he spoke again. “It’s okay,” he murmured softly against her hair and suddenly Katniss felt safe. If there was one person in the world she felt safe with it was Gale. She trusted him like no one else. He was always there for her. Sure, Peeta had helped her survive in the arena but he didn’t know what it was like to come from the Seam. He didn’t understand what it felt like to be responsible for keeping your family from starving at such a young age. He didn’t know what it was like to lose a father. Gale did. Gale understood it all in ways Peeta couldn’t even begin to. 

Katniss pulled away from him and met his eyes before nodding. She didn’t really want to talk about it yet. They still had all day to be together and she wasn’t about to let the dark cloud of the Quarter Quell loom over her. It was still possible to ignore reality and pretend this was just any other day for a few more hours. Katniss wasn’t willing to let go of that delusion just yet. “I wish we could go hunting,” she finally murmured while looking up into his eyes. Since the Peacekeepers turned on the electricity they hadn’t been able to slip back into the woods. She missed it and the look reflected back from his eyes told her that she wasn’t the only one. The woods was their little bit of freedom, the last place where they could shrug off the ever suppressing yoke of Capitol dictatorship to just be themselves; but, now that had been stripped away as well. With a sift sigh Katniss smiled while Gale played with the end of her braid. It was something simple and uniquely them. No one else would dare but he wasn’t afraid of upsetting her. Her unfriendly exterior was just a mask. Gale knew what was truly beneath the façade better than anyone else. “It would be just like old times,” she added almost as an afterthought.

He nodded before dropping her braid and flicking his attention over to the flames dancing in the hearth. Katniss could practically see the wheels turning in his mind as he thought. Surely he was pondering ways for her to escape her fate chosen by the Capitol but it was too late. They could have run before now, but they made their choices. Her fate was sealed now. “I miss going into the woods,” Gale admitted after a few moments of silence in a voice that made Katniss wonder if he was having trouble finding the right words to speak his mind. That was something Gale never seemed to be short of, at least around her, but perhaps her all too close departure to the Quarter Quell was looming over him in the same way it was hovering above her. Perhaps he was taking his time to choose the words that could be some of the last he ever spoke to her. Katniss decided that was it. Gale was thinking before he spoke to her, something he had never really done before. It seemed odd but this whole situation was. Nothing they could do would change that.

Katniss nodded and looked over at him. In the flickering light she could see all the lines and shadows of his face in a completely different way. She could see the toll that working in the mines was taking on him. She could see how being the sole provider for his family for the last several years was eating away at him. Life under the Capitol was slowly killing him. Deep beneath it all she could see his burning desire to do something about it. Snow had been right. It starts with a spark and she’d seen that Spark in Gale the day she told him about the uprisings in District Eight. “Are you hungry?” Katniss reached over and pulled her bag closer before she smiled. Even without some fresh game to clean and cook they could still have something of their old trips into the woods. She pulled some bread, cheese and a little dried meat from her game bag before offering some to him.

A slight smile turned up the corners of Gale’s lips as he glanced over at her. “Just like old times,” he replied before snatching a piece of the dried meat from Katniss. “Even if we didn’t kill it ourselves.” He was joking and it made Katniss relax. It was so easy for her to be herself around Gale despite how awkward things initially were right after she returned from the Games. The distance between them that once seemed overwhelming and impassable had faded. Things were returning to normal but it wouldn’t last. There was the constant voice of President Snow in the back of her mind reminding her that she was going back into the arena. She was leaving Gale behind. Everything she’d done since the Victory Tour had been to protect him and honestly Katniss was certain Gale knew that. He had to understand how important he was to her. It should have been obvious, after all the whole Seam knew they fit together like two pieces of a puzzle.

She broke off a piece of bread and popped it in her mouth before smiling. “They’ve made that a little hard. This will have to do for now.” There were so many ways that their friendship could have played out but Katniss was glad it hadn’t fallen apart. After he kissed her she had been afraid that would happen but it didn’t. Gale pretended like it never happened. That had confused her but she never broached the subject with him. What did it all mean? Katniss hadn’t been able to figure it out until after his whipping. Seeing him so broken and vulnerable like that had torn her heart to pieces. She couldn’t imagine losing him. Gale was part of her and she was part of him. It had just taken her far too long to realize the truth of that statement. However, his broken body, the sadness she felt, and the pain consuming him were not the reasons she pressed her lips to his that night. Katniss doubted if he even remembered but that night was important to her. That was the night she realized how much she loved him and couldn’t live without him. Peeta was important too. He’d saved her life and gotten under her skin in ways she couldn’t shake, but he wasn’t Gale. 

He chuckled and instantly Katniss felt like the world was just a little brighter. Gale was there and even after she was gone he’d look after her family. That was just as important as so many little things because she knew he had his own family to care for. He didn’t have to help hers but he did anyway because he cared. Gale had one of the best hearts Katniss had ever seen and he didn’t let any hard situations stop him from helping people who needed it. “That they have, Catnip.” She watched as he bit off another piece of the dried meat while breaking off another piece of bread.

If there was a way to make things go back to how they were before Katniss wouldn’t hesitate to do it. Things weren’t always wonderful but they managed to scrap by. Hunting was their escape and their survival. Now the Capitol had stripped that away too. Katniss ate a bite of the cheese she’d taken from her house in the Victor’s Village before scooting a little closer to Gale. The longer the pair sat the other the more Katniss began realizing that their time was slipping away. She didn’t want to leave him so she sat close against him, their sides together as she tilted her head over to rest on his shoulder. To his credit Gale said nothing, but she felt his arm move around her back to hold her close. Gale was a man of instinct and wherever she was concerned he was rarely wrong. It almost seemed as if Gale knew what Katniss needed before she did. Right now she just needed his familiar comfort.

Together in silence the pair sat before the flames and ate the food Katniss brought. She leaned against him and Gale occasionally stroked her hair or ran his fingers along her arm in a comforting way. They each knew how much this meant to the other even without words. He didn’t try to push her into opening up. Katniss was glad for it. Gale understood that she didn’t want to talk. He was one of the only ones who truly understood her. Peeta thought that talking about things helped but it didn’t for her. They were different people and sometimes she doubted that he understood that. Gale always did. 

She lost track of how long they sat there. It was calming, peaceful, and relaxing in ways nothing had been since the announcement of the Quarter Quell. The only thing that would have made this moment better would have been slipping out into the woods with him, but for now they were forced to improvise. A soft sigh fell from her lips as Gale lifted the end of her braid, twirling it around ever so slightly while the sat together. Finally he broke the silence. “Hey Catnip?” There was a questioning tone to his voice that peaked Katniss’ curiosity. She tilted her head up slightly to look at him and was stunned by the look in his eyes. It captivated her in the same way his delicate snares could so easily trap a defenseless rabbit only this time she was the rabbit. Even if she wanted to run, there was no escaping his gaze. It held her steady and she couldn’t pull away.

When his hand rose to cup her cheek, Katniss tilted her head into his touch. There was something intoxicating and addicting about being there with Gale. He knew here better than anyone else and she wouldn’t even try to deny it. Gale understood her. They came from the same place and would never forget it. It was just natural that they stuck together through everything. “Yeah?” The words were whispered as she continued gazing up into his eyes. It was almost as if she was afraid of whatever he was going to say next. However he didn’t speak. Gale’s head moved slightly as he shook it before leaning towards her. Katniss’ mind reeled with thoughts but they quickly settled on one, the memory of his lips soft and warm against hers the first time he kissed her.

Memory merged with reality as his lips pressed against hers and Katniss felt as though the world stopped spinning. She was acutely aware of how his thumb, callused from work in the mines, brushed over her cheekbone as their lips moved against each other. Everything seemed to be in sharper focus. She noticed even the smallest details while kissing him back. Katniss shifted so her hand lightly rested on his chest, the rough cotton of his shirt provided her with some measure of reality while her world continued spinning into a mix of dreams and memories.

Gale was strong and as he held her she felt safe, like this was right. Kissing him was so different from kissing Peeta. It was like the night after his whipping when she kissed him. She felt something then, just like she felt the first time his lips ever touched hers. It was unexpected and different from all the faux kisses she had shared with Peeta whenever they were expected to play their role for the cameras. It wasn’t fair to Gale and she couldn’t help but wonder why it took her so long to realize that she felt something for him. His whipping had been a much needed dose of reality to help her understand there was only one person she couldn’t live without. That night when the realization came to her it was like a bucket of ice water had just been dumped over her head. However, once Gale was healed her feelings retreated to the corner of her mind where she could pretend it was nothing more than getting caught up in the fear of losing him. That was the reason she didn’t speak up and tell him. Now he was going to lose her to the arena. Fate certainly did have a cruel sense of humor.

Beneath her hand Katniss was certain that she could feel Gale’s heart beating. It was almost reassuring to know he was there, alive and whole. She had lost too many people in her life so knowing he was there made everything so much easier to bear. Seconds ticked by before Gale pulled back and broke the kiss with a slightly heavy breathing. His eyes opened and sought out hers in the flickering firelight. What Katniss saw reflected in his eyes made her heart skip a beat while her hand smoothed over the rough cotton of his shirt. Their breath mingled as neither dared pull away too far and her nose brushed against his. “I’ve wanted to do that again for awhile,” Gale finally murmured so softly that had they not been so close together she might not have even heard him.

One delicate eyebrow rose on her face as she watched him cautiously. Sure, she would be gone soon and there was little to risk, but Katniss had a mission. That wasn’t something easily given up on. “Then why haven’t you?” To her ears the question sounded almost foolish as if she was a love-struck girl but that was not Katniss Everdeen. She was stronger and more independent than that. Her feelings, that she had so neatly tucked away, slowly began coming back which seemed to momentarily make her forget that inner strength. For a moment while, she gazed up into his eyes; Katniss could pretend that Gale had the power to take her away from here, that he could save her from the Quarter Quell. Deep down she knew it was foolish, but it was her deepest wish. Nothing would come of it so she usually pushed it away but with Gale’s hand still cupping her face and the feel of his lips still lingering on hers, Katniss allowed herself this one indulgence.

It was easy for her to see the affect her comment had on him. His eyes widened slightly and the slight smirk on his lips seemed to only widen. Katniss hadn’t expected that, but then again she hadn’t expected to kiss him. For a moment she wondered if he would even say anything before he shook his head and a light chuckle fell from his lips. “Honestly? I don’t know,” Gale replied as his lips brushed against hers again. The mere feeling of his lips on hers seemed to practically sear her skin. It was an unexplainable feeling that Katniss felt could quickly become addicting. The touch of his lips filled Katniss with an overwhelming sense of happiness. It wasn’t a sensation she could shake, even if she wanted too. The feeling reminded her of what it was like to slip into the woods and let all their worries fade away. That was their freedom and now this was their freedom. The Capitol may have been dictating so many things right down to her love life, but Katniss refused to let them have this. Gale was too special for any moments with him to be corrupted. Snow’s mere knowledge of their kiss corrupted that surprisingly sweet memory. He couldn’t have anything else.

She felt warm as his lips moved against hers and her hand slowly slid up his chest to rest against his neck. Beneath her palm she could feel his pulse racing and she wondered vaguely if Gale could feel the heat too. Perhaps it was the flames dancing brightly in the hearth mixed with the summer air which caused her to grow warmer with each passing moment, but Katniss doubted it. Somehow she knew that the heat was coming from them. It was a different kind of heat, scorching, burning, and passionate. Never in her life had she felt something like it. The kiss grew urgent, as if Gale needed her lips in order to survive. Even when Peeta actually did need her love to help survive the arena, none of their kisses felt like this. She was heady with the feeling and didn’t want it to disappear now. It was just too soon.

Passion grew and his tongue prodded the seam of her lips in such a way that Katniss would have been a fool to deny him. Perhaps she already was a fool for not realizing how much she cared for Gale before now. She regretted not having more time with him, but that was the curse of the Capitol. It seemed constantly destined to keep them apart no matter the situation. Gale’s tongue slid against hers and a shiver ran down her spine. This was so different from anything she felt and yet it was right. There was absolutely no denying that. Almost tentatively Katniss threaded her fingers up through the soft hair at the base of his skull as their kiss continued to deepen. He tasted of wood smoke, dried meat, and the summer air. He dragged her lower lip through his teeth and sucked lightly on it as she committed every detail to memory. She wouldn’t forget. She couldn’t forget if she was to die so soon. They could have had more time, but it wasn’t possible any longer.

Heat and lust never failed to begin with nothing more than a low simmer but with time it would boil into passion. Once it reached that point the switch was easy to find. Katniss could almost feel that ever boiling heat making her body warm pressed against his. That wasn’t something she wanted to stop. When their lips broke apart, only after their lungs could no longer last without air, Katniss and Gale both sucked in gasps of air before his lips quickly descended to her neck. The trail his lips left over her skin was scorching yet there was nothing that could be done to quench the burning. Beneath her palm his heart rate increased to match hers. It gave Katniss an interesting boost to know that his heart would race because of her. There was no other reason and it brought a smile to her lips.

“Gale,” Katniss murmured breathlessly while his lips traversed the delicate column of her neck. It burned but it was a good burn that slowly built up deep within her. Katniss felt it in her heart and through her whole body before it settled low in her hips. The warmth seemed to spread through every inch of her body so by the time Katniss had lost herself to the need she understood everything it meant just a little bit more. Pressed close against him Katniss curled her fingers tightly in his hair as her neck tilted back. With her eyes closed she could only imagine the look on his face as he tasted her flesh but somehow that only made the fire burn hotter. It was practically overwhelming, but she made no move to quell the flames. After all, she was the girl on fire. It only just took her awhile to realize what, or who, made her truly burn.

A soft sound fell from his lips but for the life of her, Katniss didn’t know what he said. She didn’t care either. Her mind was too clouded by the need his touch was causing to boil up within her. Gale’s hand around her slowly slid up beneath the fabric of her shift and rested against the bare small of her back. The feel of his hand against her skin only scorched her more. It was fuel on the fire and they were going to get burned. Luckily, or perhaps unluckily, Katniss no longer knew if she even cared. There was too much about this that felt so right for it to ever be wrong. If having feelings for Gale was wrong then Katniss didn’t understand what she was supposed to feel. 

Warm breath was on her ear and it sent shivers up her spine simply because he was so close. Katniss opened her eyes and tilted her head as a soft moan spilled from her lips. Almost on pure instinct alone she shifted closer to him. His body was strong, firm, and warm beneath her palm. She needed that security. The moment she was thrown back in the arena she would have no one to truly count on but herself, not even Peeta. At least for right now was it so wrong for her to desire being protected? She felt safe with Gale and she never wanted to lose that feeling. With him she could allow herself to be weak.

A gasp slipped from her lips as she shifted ever closer. Gale’s hand continued its path up her back beneath her shirt until she could barely take it anymore. Each touch was like fire scorching her in ways that she couldn’t truly understand. Her back arched and she moved to straddle him in one swift move. It happened before Katniss even realized she was kneeling above him, one leg on either side of his while his lips continued to pepper her neck with the kisses that he would then merely suck away. The heat between them threatened to overwhelm her and she gripped the front of his shirt tightly, her fingers curling into the rough cotton, as though her life depended on being close to him.

The sensation filled her with lust and love that only made the burning desire flowing through her veins burn hotter. It took her breath away as heat pooled between her legs and she pressed herself down against him. Katniss ground her hips against his only for a moan to fall from her lips. The pleasure was wonderful and he rolled his hips against hers in response. It was only then that her mind wrapped around what was happening. Gale’s hand was all the way up her back beneath her shirt and she could feel him, a hard bulge beneath the fabric of his pants. The mere thought made her thighs tremble and her core clench with want, but Katniss was nervous. She shouldn’t have been. This was Gale and he loved her. That alone was comfort.

When she slowed Katniss knew he felt the change in her eagerness as he pulled his lips from her neck and looked into her eyes. Gale’s hand slipped back from beneath her shirt and she almost whimpered at the loss of warmth before his fingers brushed gently along her cheek. “Hey Catnip,” Gale murmured softly while they looked right into each other’s eyes. Katniss was completely caught in his gaze and couldn’t pull herself away. Luckily, she didn’t want to. “You okay?”

For a moment Katniss merely sat there on his lap and her hands still gripped his shirt. His callused hand cupped her cheek and she smiled. Tentatively she nodded before pressing her hands flat against the fabric of his shirt. Beneath the material she could feel the strong lines of his muscular chest and she could almost see it in her mind’s eye. The summers they spent together out in the woods hunting and the sweltering heat got to be too much for them suddenly came to the forefront of her mind. Back then when Gale stripped off his shirt as they sat in their place to just enjoy the sunshine before walking back to the Seam, Katniss hadn’t paid any attention. He was just there and it was natural. She’d seen shirtless men before so Gale was no different. Now, thinking back on the image it caused her blood to heat and she wondered how she had ever been so blind as to not notice him. All the girls had whispered about how much they would have liked to catch Gale’s attention; now she understood why.

In the sudden clarity of the moment her smile grew and she nodded. “I’m good,” she murmured before leaning forward. His forehead was pressed against hers as she looked into his eyes. “I’m perfect.” It was true. In her entire life, Katniss could only remember a few times where everything seemed to be exactly where it belonged at the right time. This was one of those moments. Being there with Gale was just that natural. She could have been afraid of kissing someone like that; after all, she had never done it before. However, when she could face death in the eye little things didn’t seem so scary any longer.

Rational thought seemed to escape her as she pressed her lips against his. Beneath hers lips his were warm and they helped to slowly simmer the desire she had building for him. Katniss found it easy to kiss Gale; it was like they belonged together. Their bodies melded into each other so well that she could almost believe they were two halves of a whole. With her fingers in his hair as she eagerly kissed him, it was only a matter of time before the heat between the pair reached scorching levels. How could they bear it? Katniss didn’t have the faintest idea but in that moment she didn’t care either. Nothing mattered except him, the heat, the lust, and the faint scent of wood smoke that might have been his skin or might have come from the hearth. Either way it was forever seared into her memory of that moment.

Delicate fingers gripped tightly to his shirt as Katniss pressed herself against him. Gale’s tongue parted the seam of her lips and she moaned into the cavern of his mouth. Tongues slid together and she lost all feeling of reality with the building heat. There was nothing that could have stopped her now, not when death hung over them like dark storm cloud in the distance. It was looming so close and yet they still had time. Katniss knew they still had this moment until they were lost to each other forever. Their teeth clashed and tongues slipped hotly together in the warmth of her mouth as Katniss grew heady with overwhelming desire. Perhaps it was lack of hair or any number of things, but she couldn’t bring herself to break away. They needed this moment together. It was a wordless goodbye that no one could ever take away from them. It was treasured and not even the Capitol could taint that purity.

Finally, when the burning in her lungs got to be too overwhelming, Katniss broke off the kiss with a gasp. She sucked in a deep breath and tilted her neck. Gale kissed along her jaw before his teeth lightly dragged along the tender column of her neck. The moan that fell from her lips was unexpected but so was the pleasure of his lips and hands on her. Lovingly she felt his hand back beneath the fabric of her shirt dancing his fingertips along her spine. Each simple touch sent a flurry of desire coursing through her veins. Katniss doubted she would ever have enough as still she wanted more. Tightly her fingers gripped the front of his shirt before she tugged it upwards. The fabric was only a hindrance in her desire for contact. No one would ruin this. Perhaps she would never be in Gale’s arms again so Katniss was determined that nothing would keep them apart.

For a brief moment her movements seemed to catch Gale by surprise. He tensed slightly before she felt him smirking against her skin. Again she tugged on the material as the warmth of his mouth sucked on the delicate spot just behind her ear. “Gale,” she moaned softly before instinctively pressing her hips down against his. A squeak spilled from her lips at the feel of him hard in his pants pressing against her, but it only made the fire in her blood burn hotter. Each touch was scorching and Katniss couldn’t get enough. When he pulled back she shivered as her eyes fell closed and the tip of Gale’s tongue flicked against the shell of her ear. Beneath her shirt Gale’s hand blazed a trail down her back that practically burned her before his fingers danced along the waistband of her pants, just hinting at his desire.

“I want you,” Gale whispered in her ear and she felt his hips rock up against hers once more. Those three little words did more to Katniss than any mere touch would have. Gale was there and he wanted her. So many other girls had wanted this chance and she was getting it. Softly she moaned in response as his hand started to push her shirt up her torso. Katniss released her grip on his shirt and lifted her arms. The offending garment was stripped from her before she could wrap her mind around it and the air hit her overheated skin leaving gooseflesh in its wake.

Nervousness ate at her once she was nearly bare before him and the reality started to sink in. Katniss shouldn’t have been nervous, this was Gale, but she was. Never before had she done something like this. Boys had never interested her in the same way they interested her classmates. She was too busy providing for her family, but now that was no longer an issue. The fence was electrified and she was a victor. Her family had enough to eat no matter what. She wasn’t just all skin and bones now but still she felt shy as Gale’s gaze dropped to take in her bare flesh. “You’re beautiful,” he murmured almost as though he had never seen a woman before. It amazed her but also didn’t change the overwhelming sense of embarrassment she felt. This was natural. It was nothing she should be ashamed of, and she loved Gale. It took her far too long to realize that. She loved Gale, so when his hands slid up her body to lightly palm her breasts through the thin fabric of her bra, Katniss merely moaned.

Gale’s touch continued to burn her but it was a good ache. She could treasure these moments easily and for that she was grateful. Her hands gripped his shirt and she tugged on it almost roughly. Despite the thinness of the material, Katniss felt as though the space between them was overwhelming. When Gale moved his arms she pulled the shirt over his head and caught his lips in a searing kiss. Katniss slid her hands into his hair as the kiss deepened as she felt her bra loosen. Gale’s hand was running up and down her back, where he had unhooked it, while they kissed. It was so easy to get caught up in the moment that it was almost overwhelming. She just wanted another little taste. 

All too soon their lungs burned of air but Katniss didn’t want to lose the contact. Still there were barriers between them but she had never felt so close with Gale in all the years she had known him. That was a wonderful feeling. Tongues slid hotly together, struggling for control of the kiss while Katniss lost herself to the moment. It was overwhelming and she loved it. No kiss shared with Peeta before the cameras had ever felt half as sweet. Passion continued to build up until it was barely contained; a raging inferno threatening to consume them both in the flames, and Katniss broke the kiss with a gasp. The air seemed so cool on her heated skin as she struggled in vain to control her racing heart. Gale’s lips blazed a path down her neck and across her collarbone as she arched her neck and slipped off her unhooked bra. With their bare chests pressed against each other she felt her nipples stiffen and brush against his muscular chest. Everything about the moment was incredible and she felt little jolts of pleasure run down her spine. Katniss hated to admit it to herself but deep down she wondered if you could be addicted to this feeling. The overwhelming feeling of love that she felt in Gale’s presence was only amplified now. It made her feel alive to know that someone cared that much. Someone loved her and thought of her as the most important person in the world; not because she won the Hunger Games, but instead because they truly knew her. There were so few people how could actually make that claim.

Gale rolled his hips up into hers and she moaned softly at the sensation. It was wonderful and with his hands roaming over her bare flesh Katniss could barely wrap her mind around what was happening. His hand cupped her breast as his thumb brushed over her taut nipple. Her skin was practically electrified with her desire for him, and yet his touch continued to make her want more. That amazed her more than anything else. Each touch was electric and she simply wanted more. By his movements, Katniss knew she wasn’t the only one either. “Katniss,” he breathed against her neck so softly that she almost didn’t hear. The sound of her name on his lips was almost intoxicating and she longed to hear him moan it again.

They took their time exploring each other’s bare chests as hands wandered and caressed every inch of their skin. It was an addicting feeling. Soft moans continually fell from their lips until there was nothing to hear but the sounds of moans, their breathing, and the crackling of the hearth which only made the insufferable heat built up between them almost intolerable. His chiseled muscles felt almost like stone beneath her hands as she tenderly ran her hands over his body. The months of work beneath the earth in the coal mines had shaped him from a boy to a man in little time. Of course, Gale had always been a man in her eyes. He was big, broad shouldered and taller than most of the boys in the Seam. Even when she was twelve years old and caught in the woods with him, she still thought he looked a man rather than his mere fourteen years.

Katniss tilted her head back and moaned as Gale slid his hand around to the front of her pants. It seemed impossible for things between them to slow down now. Her back arched and the end of her braid lightly tickled the small of her bare back. She smiled and gripped his shoulders just as his fingers slipped inside the front of her pants. A gasp fell from her lips as she felt him cup her sex through the fabric of her panties which caused her back to arch on instinct. This was something she had never thought about before and yet, with Gale, it felt so right. For the two of them this was how things were supposed to be. No one could stop them, not even the Capitol. She longed to run into the woods and live like they dreamed of. Only then Gale’s touches wouldn’t be a fleeting, private thing away from the prying eyes that could turn her over to President Snow. Then her façade would have been for naught and Katniss couldn’t live with herself if something happened to Gale. They were selfish, but just for tonight she wanted to be selfish. Katniss wanted to get lost in the simple pleasure of his touches so as her eyes slipped closed her mind was void of all thoughts but him. Nothing else mattered now. They had each other.

His hands and lips on her merely fueled the fire which sent another flood of arousal through her system. Katniss pressed her hips down against his hand as he stroked her through her panties. The pleasure was overwhelming as each little movement sent more white hot lust up her spine. “Gale,” she breathlessly moaned while she pressed herself against him. Her entire body begged for more contact that only his touch could provide. Teasingly he dragged his teeth along her neck and she moaned. Every little thing seemed to set her body ablaze with want. The world seemed to stop spinning around them so nothing mattered but their pleasure. Again she pressed her hips into his hand and moaned at the feel but that pleasure only increased as his fingers slipped her panties to the side to trail through her folds. The sudden pleasure made her gasp as she arched, her nails dug into his shoulder and she felt herself grow warmer. Arousal continued to pool between her thighs as his rough fingers teased every ounce of it from her. It was a strange feeling and yet it seemed so natural.

She felt his lips and mouth on her neck while pleasure and heat continued to burn them alive. His fingers brushed through her wet folds and Katniss groaned. Her hips bucked into his hands and briefly she wondered if he’d done this before. Suddenly her stomach knotted with nerves and she closed her eyes. If he had done this with other girls, what if she didn’t live up to his expectations? How would she know? This was not something she’d ever experienced before. His simple touches did helped ease away her anxiety. It didn’t matter if Gale had been with another girl, even though the thought caused jealous to boil up deep inside her, because he was with her now. That was the only thing that truly mattered. All other thoughts could easily be pushed away. 

Nervously she felt him stroke his fingers through her folds over and over. The sensation only pushed her higher and it made her head spin. This was what the girls at school would talk about. The hallway gossip was never something Katniss listened to, but now she regretted not knowing more. His finger slipped inside her and curled which brought a low moan from her lips. Katniss tipped her head back and gasped while his finger slowly slipped further inside her. The feeling was foreign and yet her body was silently begging for more. Lost in the rapidly building pleasure between them, Katniss wasn’t aware of anything but him, until his fingers were pulled from her panties and she whimpered in protest. Katniss didn’t know how much time had passed, all she knew was that she couldn’t stop trembling for more. “Don’t stop,” she whimpered while pressing her hips down against him. She watched him curiously as he licked her essence from his fingers and a smirk lit up his eyes.

“Mmm,” Gale murmured before he leaned in and kissed her softly. There was a different taste to his lips and it took Katniss a moment before realizing it was her. His lips were soft and she yielded to the kiss in a way she never would with Peeta. Katniss kissed him back and slid her hand higher up his chest before cupping the back of his neck. It was barely a few moments before Gale pulled back. “Patience, Catnip.” His hands slid down her bare back, leaving her skin tingling in their wake, before he gently cupped her ass in his hands. The moment she felt it her brow arched but the look in his eyes calmed her instantly. If there was one person in the world she could trust completely it was Gale. That wasn’t about to change now.

The movement was quick but before she knew it Gale hoisted her up as he rose from their position by the hearth. Instantly Katniss wrapped her arms around his neck as a surprised squeal fell from her lips, but she knew he wouldn’t let her fall. As soon as he stood she wrapped her legs around his waist and he kissed her again. The sensual pleasure of the kiss was only deepened by the burning need she felt for him. He was her best friend but, if it weren’t for the arena summoning her to her death, Katniss wondered if they would be more. In his arms she felt at peace. That was something she hadn’t felt since before Prim’s name came out of the reaping ball and she’d missed it. Eagerly Katniss returned the kiss and pressed her bare chest against his. The heat building between them made her feel as though the whole world was on fire. It was too hot but Katniss didn’t want to stop, but he pulled away moments later which caused her to gasp. Gale carried her the short distance before he laid her down on the old wooden bed. Softly it creaked beneath her weight but the familiar sound was reassuring. The blankets were cool beneath her heated skin for which she was grateful. She was just simply more at home there than she ever was in the Victor’s Village.

As she gazed up at him Katniss tried to push any nervousness away. The look in his eyes told her absolutely everything she needed to know. Gale loved her. Deep down she had always known but seeing it reflected in his eyes as plain as day caused unexplainable warmth to spread through her body. Gale was hers and she was his, anything else was unthinkable. Peeta didn’t matter. The Capitol didn’t matter. Nothing mattered so long as they had each other. His fingers hooked in her pants and in once swift move he tugged them down her legs. She lifted her hips to help him as she let herself get caught up in the moment. Lovingly Gale ran his hand down her now bare calf before smiling. “You’re so beautiful,” he murmured before he leaned down to kiss her once more.

His lips were warm on hers and she felt certain for a moment they would scald her with all the pent up passion that had been building. Tenderly Katniss slipped her hands through his soft hair as her eyes fell closed. Being this close to him was incredible and as his tongue slid along hers she knew this was exactly where she wanted to be. It came naturally to be with Gale. They were friends and yet there was more to it. With Peeta their relationship was forced at times, a game of survival that was the in the Capitol’s control, not hers. Nothing about those moments with Peeta even game close to what she felt for Gale as his warmth and weight kept her pressed into the mattress. With him above her, kneeling between her legs, Katniss felt safe. The Capitol was not a threat. The Games weren’t a threat. All that existed was the two of them, and she wished it could stay like that forever.

Between her fingers his hair felt soft and she lost herself in the kiss for a few sacred moments. With Gale there she could forget the world and let herself escape. He always had been her escape, even before the arena. Together they would slip into the woods and imagine a better life without Peacekeepers, the Capitol, or the Games. It was just a fantasy they shared and yet she knew if they had tried they might have succeeded, were it not for their families. They would have finally been free. Gale broke the kiss then and she sucked in a breath almost desperately. Her head was spinning but it was a good feeling. Katniss almost never wanted it to stop as Gale trailed wet kisses across her jaw and down her neck. The feeling was incredible and she couldn’t stop the moan that fell from her lips. His lips burned her in such a good way that she could think of little else. Her thoughts scattered like the leaves in a gust of wind but Katniss didn’t bother trying to pull them back together. Not now, not when she could finally forget.

The lower his hand travelled the looser her grip on his hair became. Gale’s lips traversed the dip between her breasts after his tongue trailed over her collarbone. She couldn’t help but wonder what he was thinking. It almost felt like he was trying to kiss every inch of her, to remember this night for the rest of his life. Katniss was glad for it because after all the hunger and hardships they had gone through together, they always survived. They deserved a moment of happiness no matter how fleeting it would be. Moans spilled from her lips as his continued their winding path down her body. Pleasure shot through her when Gale flicked the tip of his tongue against her taut nipple before encasing the peak in warmth. Never before had she felt something so unbelievable and she never wanted it to end. Teasingly his hand groped the supple flesh of her breast while he sucked on her peak. Lightly he dragged his teeth over the over sensitized nub and she gasped. Katniss arched up from the bed and Gale pulled away with a smirk illuminating his face. 

Lightly his fingers ghosted along her bare thighs and she instantly spread her legs a little wider. Her whole body was humming with arousal and she couldn’t resist him. There was only so much time they could still have and she intended to cling to every last second. They belonged together, it had only been a matter of time before they realized. Katniss wished it hadn’t taken them so long to figure it out, but she couldn’t dwell on what wouldn’t change. That wouldn’t help anyone. Without warning Gale’s hand slipped between her legs as his fingers brushed through her folds. She gasped at the sudden pleasure assaulting her body and her eyes slipped closed once more. “Gale,” Katniss moaned softly as he slipped one finger inside her and pumped it into her. His hands seemed to know how to find the little things that made her moan. It surprised Katniss but she wasn’t going to complain. Everything about this moment was far too pleasurable.

Instinctively her hips rocked up into his hand while his fingers moved in and out of her. The pleasure was incredible, unlike Katniss could have ever imagined. Desperately her fingers twisted the sheet beneath them as she held on tightly. Katniss’ eyes opened just a slit and she moaned at the sight of him. He was so close to the apex of her thighs. She could practically feel his warm breath against her skin and it only made her desire for him grow. He brushed his lips low against her belly and the gentle touch made her eyes close all over again. “I’ve always wanted to try this,” he murmured so softly that Katniss barely heard him before her eyes flew open and she felt his tongue between her legs, licking her sex while his fingers continued rocking into her. Her hand flew to his hair and she gripped it tightly while trying in vain to wrap her mind around what was happening, but the pleasure was too great.

No one had ever told Katniss about something like this and yet it felt completely amazing. Her back arched up off the bed as a string of moans fell from her lips. Gale’s fingers and mouth seemed to be doing everything in their power to bring her the most pleasure possible. There was something slightly awkward about the way Gale went about trying things but it didn’t matter to Katniss. She had never felt anything so amazing in her whole life. “Please,” she gasped as her grip on his hair tightened. Katniss hated that she was begging, but it seemed like the only logical response. Everything Gale was doing made her moan and she just wanted more. What she wanted more of was anyone’s guess, yet Katniss was certain Gale knew exactly what she needed. He always seemed to know her better than she knew herself anyway.

Each thrust of his fingers or flick of his tongue built up more pleasure deep within her until she could barely stand it. Her blood was boiling with need and it made the moans that fell from her lips even more consistent. Katniss twisted the sheets in her hand as she arched up from the mattress. It was overwhelming but something told her it wouldn’t last much longer. This pleasure was something she’d never dreamed of and yet Gale had given it to her. She would never be able to thank him enough for showing her this side of sex. The pleasures were only something whispered about by the girls at school and Katniss was never one for gossip. Now at least she knew all there was to understand, or at least she thought she did. Moments ticked by and she felt her body begin to tremble. There was tightness in her stomach that hadn’t been there before yet it wasn’t unpleasant.

Katniss whimpered as her hips moved up in time with the thrusts of Gale’s fingers until her whole body arched and she trembled. Spasms rocked through her and pleasure radiated out from her core as it travelled up her spine. Her legs shook and she gripped the sheets tightly for fear that she might fly away from the pleasure of his touch. Gale’s name spilled from her lips in an almost whimpered prayer as her body trembled with release that washed over her like waves upon the shore. Her head spun and was fogged with pleasure but Katniss doubted she’d ever been so content in her life. It was a wonderful feeling even as she struggled to control her racing heart. Vaguely Katniss was aware that Gale had extracted his fingers and shifted back into a sitting position, but it didn’t matter. She merely lay there for a few moments while she tried to catch her breath.

When she finally opened her eyes Gale was smiling down at her and it made her feel loved. She couldn’t explain it, but she knew it was true. Nothing she’d ever felt for Peeta came close to this, and that was even before he touched her like he had. Katniss gave him a lopsided smile and he leaned down to brush his nose against hers. “You liked that, didn’t you?” Gale’s tone was teasing and playful but there was a hint of cockiness in it. Had she not been so content Katniss would have rolled her eyes, instead she smiled and draped her arms around his neck. 

“Mhmm,” she murmured before running her fingers through his hair. There was simple intimacy between them now that she’d never experienced before. It was almost as if the slight edge to their relationship had completely melted away and Katniss realized, in a stunning moment of clarity, that she was okay with it.

The weight of him kept her pressed to the mattress as she felt him lying cradled between her legs. Gale propped himself up on his forearms while he looked down into her eyes. “Good,” he murmured before he kissed the tip of her nose. “You deserve it.” Katniss didn’t know about that but she was grateful all the same. Tentatively she trailed her fingers along his shoulders as Gale leaned in to kiss her. Once again she tasted herself on his lips but that only made it that much sweeter. If it was possible Katniss would have just stayed there with him. She was safe in his arms and nothing would change that. He was her friend, her protector, and so much more. The kiss was soft and sweet, yet Katniss still managed to get caught up in it. She had no reason not to. There was nothing left for her to lose now that the Quell was nearing.

The sweet kiss was an easy reminder of how much Gale cared for her, and Katniss knew it served as a reminder of how much she cared for him as well. Her hands traversed the sculpted muscles of his back while he sucked on her lower lip. It was simple intimacy and yet she didn’t want to lose any of it. Eventually Gale pulled back and brushed his fingertips along her cheek. They were rough, callused from his work in the mines, but that merely made his touch so much more uniquely his. Her eyes locked on his and in that moment she realized she didn’t want to leave him or lose him. It had to break his heart every time he saw her put on a show for the cameras and the Capitol. Katniss wished she didn’t have to any longer. There were so many things she wanted to say to him as his eyes captured her gaze and refused to let go, but she couldn’t make her voice work. He’d ensnared her now just as easily as he had the first time she ever felt his lips on hers.

Gale shifted off her then and she whimpered softly at the loss of his weight above her. Katniss let her gaze wander across his bare chest and licked her lips at the sight. Before she’d been blind to not see him as a man but she’d been nothing but a foolish girl. It took too much time for her to realize. Now it was almost too late. He pushed down his pants and Katniss’ mouth went dry at the sight of him standing there completely bare. Gale stepped out of his pants and tossed them to the side before returning to his previous position. Her mind could barely function now that she’d truly seen him. Katniss knew how it worked and she found herself wondering how he would fit or if he had ever done it before. Part of her, a small and selfish part, wished that he never had.

His warmth kept her pressed against the bed as Gale sought out her lips once more. Katniss couldn’t help but feel something for him as he kissed her. She threaded her fingers into his hair and moaned when his hand cupped her breast. If she had not trusted Gale this would have terrified her, but she trusted him and loved him. Gale would never hurt her and she knew that. Gale had done nothing but love her unconditionally for longer than she even realized. She was his Catnip and he was her Gale; nothing would change that and this would only solidify what they already knew. Against her thigh she could feel the hardness of his length and it made her wonder what it would feel like to have him inside her. The girls at school had spoken of it from time to time, but Katniss never paid any attention. Now she wished she had listened. Vaguely she recalled one girl telling her friend that it hurt and Katniss didn’t doubt that. The longer he kissed her, the more curious she became. Each moment stole her breath away as Gale’s hand on her breast slid across her belly before it slipped between her legs once more. Her hips bucked up at the sudden contact and her moan was muffled by his mouth. 

Gale’s tongue slid along hers while his fingers trailed through her folds until he finally broke the kiss. Katniss was grateful for it as her lungs had been burning for much needed air. “Are you sure about this, Catnip?” The tone of his voice was so sincere it made her heart swell with something she could only define as love. He pressed his forehead against hers and brushed their noses together lightly. “I don’t want to do anything you’re not sure of.”

“I’m sure,” she whispered in response. It was the truth. Katniss loved Gale, it had just taken too long to realize. She didn’t want to die without him knowing how much he truly meant to her. Beneath her hands his skin was hot as she gripped his strong shoulders. There was something so overwhelmingly powerful about this moment that Katniss couldn’t even begin to explain it, not that she could even focus long enough to bother. Her eyes locked on his and she felt safe. “I trust you, Gale. I love you.” Before she merely told him she knew he loved her and that ate away at her ever since. She knew but there was more to it. Katniss loved him too.

Gale nodded and kissed her again then. “I love you,” he murmured after a moment before trailing his lips along her jaw. Katniss closed her eyes and held tightly to him while emotions threatened to strangle her. Her hand slid into his hair and she held tightly as he brought his lips back to hers. The kiss was sweet, a pleasant distraction, as she felt him start to fill her. It was uncomfortable but Katniss managed. The pain she had expected didn’t overwhelm her like she feared it would. In fact it was merely slight discomfort. The strange feeling of fullness was the most foreign, but it made her feel even more connected to him. Katniss felt his groan reverberate through her lips as she kissed him before Gale broke the kiss, his head fell to her shoulder and she found herself hoping he was okay.

“I love you too,” she whispered breathlessly in response as her eyes fell closed. For a few moments they stayed there like that while she adjusted to the foreign feeling of having him inside her. All Katniss could hear was the sound of their breathing mingled together. Her heartbeat sounded deafening but she was certain that was a trick of her mind. Katniss closed her eyes and lovingly caressed his back. Lightly her fingertips traced along the lines of his muscles while mentally preparing herself for what was to come. Having him inside her wasn’t a bad feeling. She liked it. It made her feel so much closer to him, but she was grateful he was going slowly. The thought of rushing this scared her more than President Snow. It didn’t hurt now, the only pain was a mild ache, but if he went too fast then what? Time seemed to stop and there was nothing in the world that mattered but the two of them until Katniss finally felt herself ready to brave the next step. “It’s okay, Gale,” she whispered. “I’m okay.”

Katniss felt him nod against her shoulder and a slight grunt fell from his lips before he rocked his hips into hers. Again she felt assaulted by slight pain but she felt certain it would subside soon. People spoke too highly of sex for it to not be enjoyable. Fingertips dug into his shoulder as he slowly started to set a rhythm for his movements, as if she was trying to keep herself from flying into the clouds. It was a slow process but each thrust forward of Gale’s hips pushed the ache away until pleasure replaced it. A soft moan fell from her lips as she arched up against him and her bare breasts brushed against his chest. His warmth and weight kept her safely pinned even as her back instinctively lifted from the old mattress. Gale set the steady rhythm and she merely followed his lead. The pleasure was only beginning but she finally understood why the girls at school had seemed so fascinated by the act.

Gale’s teeth lightly raked along her neck and a moan fell from her lips in response. Each touch made her heart beat faster as need coiled low in her belly. It was a strange feeling but with Gale it came naturally. The brush of his callused fingertips along her smooth skin sent tingles of pleasure across her body, radiating outward from the touches. Each rush of pleasure overtook the slight ache as he thrust into her and Katniss was grateful for it. Desperately she clutched his shoulder before sliding her fingers up to tangle in his hair. Just being so close to him was overwhelming and she didn’t want to let go. He was too special to her. This was far too special and she wanted to treasure it for the rest of her life, no matter how short a time that would be.

Together they moved as one. Katniss bucked her hips into his thrusts as she arched her neck. In the moment they practically radiated pleasure and she couldn’t help but be caught up in it. The grip on his hair tightened as she felt pleasure coil deep within her. It made her gasp his name and arch her back up from the bed, but Katniss didn’t care. There was nothing that could have stolen her focus away from him now. Beneath him she writhed and her free hand grasped in vain to try and hold tightly to the sheet. Her fingers twisted the fabric while pleasure continually ran up her spine with each thrust of his hips. Against her ear Gale’s breath was warm and it sent shivers of desire coursing through her veins with each breathless pant. His lips danced along the spot just behind her ear and Katniss moaned. The heat between them was almost unbearable and yet she longed for more. Gale was truly the only one who ever made her feel alive and she had never felt more alive than she did in that moment.

She didn’t know how long their sweat slicked bodies moved together but the heat was almost suffocating. Katniss truly felt ablaze as her entire body arched and writhed from her place beneath Gale. His hand gripped her breast and squeezed it while he continued to move into her. His ragged breathing matched her own and she knew this couldn’t possibly last much longer. With her eyes squeezed shut it was easy to imagine a world without the looming threat of the Quarter Quell. It was easy to pretend this wasn’t their last goodbye. It could just be one moment of a thousand that were treasured by them both exactly like all their meetings in the woods and all the laughs they had shared over the years. They just fit together and she wished in vain that it could be like that always.

With Gale she could forget the world. Soft gasps continued to spill from her lips as her hand slipped from his hair and her fingernails lightly dug into his shoulder as pleasure continued to warm her body to unimaginable levels. This was amazing and she couldn’t let go. Gale’s lips brushed her over sensitized skin just beneath her ear and she sucked in a startled breath. Warmth and pleasure radiated outward in an almost electric feeling. His grunts mixed with her moans until the air was filled with a chorus of ragged breathing and pleasure filled sounds. Beneath him her legs trembled as his shoulders tensed. Katniss hooked her leg around his waist and pulled him close to her. She never wanted to be apart from him now that they had this chance. Too much time had already been wasted. “Gale,” she moaned as his teeth lightly dragged along the tender flesh of her neck. He knew exactly what buttons to press and it made her groan. This connection was undeniable and she knew they were one and the same; two halves of a whole and nothing would ever change that, not even time or distance.

Above her his shoulders tensed as he murmured her name into the crook of her neck. Katniss could feel warmth pooling low in her belly as he strung her as tightly as a fine tuned harp. Each gentle brush of his fingers played on her weaknesses and made her tremble in ways only Gale could. His callused hand gripped her breast and lightly kneaded the supple mound which caused a series of moans to tumble from her lips. Never before had she felt something like this and she knew that she’d never feel it again. Gale’s mouth latched on to her neck and he sucked on her pulse point for a few moments before she felt him tense above her trembling body and his seed erupted deep within her. His mouth fell from her neck and he groaned as climax swept him away.

Gale felt almost boneless above her as he sagged against her. His breath was hot on her neck which only added even more heat to what was already burning deep inside her. Never before had she felt such love for someone and Katniss was certain she would never feel this again. Her limbs trembled as she held on to Gale’s limp form while he rested against her to catch his breath. Bliss was within reach, so close that she could practically taste it, and yet it was still too far away. After a moment or two Gale shifted off her, his length slipping from her warmth with the movement. However, his hand quickly replaced his length and she moaned softly at the overwhelming touch. Rough fingertips slipped through her folds and she bucked her hips up almost on instinct alone. His nose brushed against hers and she arched off the bed. Katniss trembled beneath him and her eyes slipped closed. Indescribable need built up deep within her until she felt certain that she would burst into flames. Her lips parted but his name was stuck on the tip of her tongue while her hips moved in time with the glide of his hand. Two fingers slipped inside her, she groaned and her walls fluttered around them. 

With the heel of his hand Gale pressed down against her nub which sent electric bolts of pleasure coursing up her spine. She could barely take it. Beneath him Katniss writhed and bucked into his hand while hers grasped desperately at the sheet in the hopes of having something to hold on to. Seconds seemed like years as her body silently begged for the sweet release his touch could bring until she felt it coiling deep within her, so close she could almost taste it. Suddenly she arched sharply and twisted the sheets in delicate fingers while her core clenched around his fingers. Her limbs shook with each wave of pleasure even as the aftershocks rippled through her. There was nothing in the world that ever felt like this and Katniss could barely believe the moment was real. With her eyes closed she could only imagine the look of satisfaction surely plastered all over Gale’s face. Slowly a lazy smile spread on her lips and she inhaled deeply to catch her breath. Katniss knew her heart was still racing even as she lay boneless and limp against the mattress, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. The moment was too perfect and she wasn’t ready for it to end.

Eventually Katniss forced her eyes open and quickly found him lying beside her, propped up on one elbow as he smiled down at her. Lovingly she reached out and lightly trailed her fingertip along his muscled bicep as his hand rested flat against her belly. The simple touches showed intimacy beyond any Katniss had ever shared with anyone and she found herself glad that the moment was shared with Gale. There was no one else in the world she would have rather been there with. No words were needed in that quiet moment as both of them seemed to realize how much this had meant to the other. The love they felt for each other was finally out in the open and yet the threat looming just in the distance could strip it all away in a brink. Katniss lowered her hand to rest on his as her eyes locked on his penetrating gaze. Gale could always see her in ways no one else could and that was just as true now as it ever had been. He understood her just as she understood him. In his eyes she saw the love she felt for him reflected back at her and yet there was something else there too. He was always a mystery but she could read this as clear as day. Sadness laced his expression and she couldn’t help but feel a sudden pang of guilt in her heart. The Capitol was destroying everything they held dear and there was nothing they could do about it.

“What are you thinking, Catnip?” Gale’s voice finally broke the silence and she turned on her side to face him. Never before had she felt quite so vulnerable but knowing that Gale was the one seeing it didn’t worry her at all. She smiled slightly and pressed her hand against his bare chest while he draped one over her. She wanted to be closer, but for now this was enough.

There were so many things running through her mind that his question stumped her for a moment before she threw caution to the wind and shifted closer to Gale. Katniss rested against his warm chest and her eyes slipped closed once more. “About you,” she finally murmured. “I was thinking about how I wouldn’t have wanted this with anyone but you.” It was the truth but the words felt bitter on her tongue knowing that this couldn’t last. She’d be off to the Capitol within the week and if she kept her promise to herself, to keep Peeta safe, then she would never see Gale again. Although she knew it was the right thing to do, the thought of never seeing him again caused her stomach to twist itself into knots.

Her head tilted up slightly to look at him and he smiled. “I’m glad it was you too,” he whispered in response before he lowered his head and brushed his lips tenderly against hers. Gale made her feel alive and there was no other way to explain it. He told her many times that she only truly smiled in the woods and he might have been right. Whether it was the freedom to do what she wanted, the escape from the depressing life District Twelve had to offer, or merely being with him that brought those smiles to her lips didn’t matter. He brought them to life again in a way she hadn’t dared hope for since the Peacekeepers electrified the fence. She returned the kiss and for a moment she let herself wonder what it would be like to live a normal life with Gale. Ever since she was a child Katniss had promised herself she would never marry and yet the Capitol had tried to force her into a marriage to Peeta. What would a real marriage be like? How would it feel to be married to someone she actually loved. That was something Katniss knew she would never know the answer to. She would die before she could ever truly understand.

Gale pulled back from her a moment later and shifted so that he was lying on his stomach. His head was pillowed on his arm as he watched her. Katniss couldn’t help but feel connected with him in that moment. It was perfect, even as his other arm remained draped across her stomach, she didn’t feel close enough. They could never be close enough for the few moments they still had before reality would sink in and they would be forced to face it. She propped herself up slightly on her elbow to watch him but the sight of his bare, scarred back, mutilated by the savage whipping he received, made her feel sick. There was only so much her mother’s help had been able to provide but thankfully he had healed for the most part. However, that didn’t mean the scars would simply vanish. That would have only been too incredible. He was lucky to have survived with only the scars as a reminder. Gently Katniss reached out to lightly trace one of the raised scars on his flesh. This was the reason the Capitol needed to be stopped. This was the reason she had to go back in the arena. She couldn’t let them hurt Gale again and they would if she didn’t play by their rules. President Snow had made that very clear.

Lost in thought Katniss continued to lightly trace his scars before his voice startled her back to reality. “It isn’t pretty, is it?” He couldn’t see his back, but he obviously knew it was bad. Gale wasn’t a fool and his tone reminded her that he was wise beyond his years. Gale had seen so much in his life, they both had; but, that didn’t make it any easier. She sincerely hoped that she hadn’t brought up bad memories by here distracted actions, but there was nothing she could do about it now.

“No,” she murmured. “It’s not, but you were lucky. It healed as well as it could.” Katniss was no healer like her mother or Prim, but she knew that was the truth. They tried everything to help Gale through the healing process after his whipping. There was nothing else that could have been done to help him. It felt wrong to say he was lucky for merely scarring horribly when, if he truly was lucky, he could have escaped the whipping all together, but that was the truth. He was lucky. Things could have certainly been worse for him. For a moment the world faded away and Katniss leaned down to lightly kiss one of the scars that littered his back. It was a simple gesture but she hoped he understood what it meant. They wouldn’t have much longer and she didn’t want to waste it.

He nodded slightly and she bit the inside of her cheek. “I know I was lucky,” Gale replied while his fingertips made light circles on the small of her back and he rolled back onto his side. A playful smile formed on his lips when she looked into his eyes which caused her brow to rise. Before she could question it he was speaking again. “I remember the when you kissed me,” he said softly while he splayed his fingers out against her back. “The night I was whipped.”

Instantly her eyes widened as the comment caught her off guard. “I didn’t think you’d remember that,” she admitted after a moment. It surprised her to know that he knew, but she wasn’t unhappy about it. He would need those memories to hold on to if she didn’t make it out of the arena for a second time. Something told her that the odds weren’t in her favor, but she felt like she had something to come home to. Katniss knew she owed it to Peeta to bring him home but the more time she spent there with Gale’s arm around her, she couldn’t help but wonder if that was the right thing. Could she let Peeta die so she could see her family and Gale again? She knew he wanted to protect her in the arena and the odds were that the Gamemakers would make sure neither of them survived. The star-crossed lovers from District Twelve would be nothing more than a memory, a thorn pulled from President Snow’s side and hers as well. There would be no more living a lie for the cameras. It certainly was an appealing idea.

Gale’s smile illuminated his whole face as his hand moved from her back to lightly cup the side of her face. “I’m just full of surprises,” he whispered before his lips touched hers. His lips were warm against hers and she smiled into the kiss. This was something to live for. He was someone to live for and she knew it. Katniss honestly didn’t know what had taken her so long to realize it.

“You really are,” she replied after pulling back. Gale rested his forehead against hers and their breath mingled. She loved him and she knew it. This couldn’t be goodbye. She couldn’t leave like this and let the Capitol destroy the one good thing to come from the ashes of her old life. There was so much that had already been stripped away but Katniss couldn’t lose this too. She wanted to hold on tightly and never let go. They should have run but it was too late now. Her only hope was to survive.

For a moment he merely seemed to watch her as if he was trying to figure out what she was thinking before Gale shifted onto his back and pulled her against his chest. Katniss released a surprised sound but quickly melded her body against his. The warmth and the firmness were familiar and she had never felt safer. With her head on his chest, Katniss listened to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat and took solace in the fact that he was still alive. His fingers played with the ends of her dark braid and she smiled. “I love you, Catnip.” The genuine sincerity in his tone couldn’t have made her smile more if he tried. She loved him deep down and this couldn’t be goodbye. There were too many things left undone and unsaid, yet their time was slipping away. Soon they would be forced to slip from the bed and back to their homes. Katniss knew she might never see him again, but she couldn’t think like that. It hurt too much.

Her eyes met his and slowly a smile spread on her lips as he held her close. Gale’s arms were strong but he couldn’t protect her from everything despite how much he would have liked to. “I love you too,” she replied softly. It was true and she knew it even if the realization was bittersweet. Why couldn’t she have realized before? How had she been so blind to his affection? The reaping was calling to her in the distance and it served as a constant reminder that she couldn’t have what she wanted, no matter what. That was a fact she’d regret for the rest of her life, regardless of how short it might be. The Capitol would never let her have her greatest wish and that was like a knife to the heart. 

A soft sigh fell from Katniss’ lips as she interlaced her fingers with Gale’s. She didn’t want to let go and promised herself she wouldn’t. She couldn’t let him go now. Reality was calling their names to tempt them away but she wouldn’t say goodbye. No matter what she’d come back to him. That was her silent vow just as she had promised to do everything in her power to protect him from Snow before, now she would do anything in her power to return to him. He could keep her family going if something happened to her, but who would keep him going? That was an unimaginable thought. Katniss kissed him then to seal her promise. His lips were warm and they made her feel so alive. She’d never realized how numb she had been inside but now things were different. She couldn’t say goodbye.

It was almost as if he knew her thoughts when she pulled back from the kiss and his eyes sought out hers. “No one is as strong as you are,” he murmured before he brushed a lock of dark hair that had fallen from her braid back behind her ear. “You will come home.” Katniss felt tears begin to form in her eyes and she nodded. It seemed impossible to speak, as if the words simply got caught in her throat. Luckily Gale had enough words for the both of them. “This isn’t goodbye,” he whispered sincerely as his callused thumb brushed along her cheekbone.

“I know,” she nodded in response. Goodbye was too strong a word. When they finally slipped from bed and returned home it wouldn’t be goodbye. The treasured moment would only be a memory, something they could hold on to until they met again. Katniss could live with that hope. She just hoped Gale could. Time slipped away from them both but at least they would always have this. That was all they could ask for.


End file.
